first year of high school!
by floraHelialover
Summary: just like the title! the girls don't have powers, and is starting their first year of high school with the boys! review and leave critism!
1. girls morning

**hi everyone! sorry for not continuing my "lindsay's adventure" story, but i ran out of ideas. so, the story is on stop until i know what to write, i am terribly sorry.**

**this is a new story that i am doing. it's about the winx, all couples, some floraxhelia, and stellaxbrandon, but there will be everyone, roxy is tecna's big sister, bu't she isn't in this story, only when we read about tecna's morning.**

**summary: the winx live normal teenager life with their families, and is starting high school. all of them are nervous, but they have each other to calm each other down. follow the winx in their high school year, as freshmen!**

* * *

**at Bloom's house:**

in a little house, a girl was in bed, sleeping, and her mother was coming up to the girls room to wake the girl up. the girl had fiery red hair and sky blue eyes. her name was bloom peters(1). she had on a pink PJ with blue hearts on it. she had her hair in braids, and a wristband aroud her arm.

her mother, Miriam, stepped in to the girl's room, and shook bloom awake.

miriam had also fiery hair, in curls. she wore a light purple t-shirt, and a orange skirt with butterfly-motive. she had on a pair of green heels, and a blue belt with strass. She shook bloom awake, but bloom didn't responded.

"Bloom, you have to wake up, darling, or you will get late for first day of high school" miriam told the teenager, and Bloom snapped her blue eyes open.

"is it today?" bloom asked, half yelled. she ran up from her bed, fall on the basket with her rabbit in it. the blue rabbit, which she had named kiko, started to peep, angrily. he didn't liked being woken up.

"mum! why didn't you woke me up sooner?" bloom asked when she got out of the shower, and fast dryed her hair, and put on clothes. she had on a pink dress and a white sweater over, and undid her braids, and brushed her hair, then she putted on green socks, and puton make-up. she had blue eye-shadow, and light pink lipstick. Miriam laughed when she saw her daughter in such a hurry. bloom stopped, and looked at her mum.

"what's so funny?" she asks.

"bloom, look at the clock"

bloom looked at the clook. seven-thirty it said. bloom looked even more panicked now.

"and school starts at eight, i am so going to miss today!" she yelled, running down,with her blue sandals in her hand. miriam followed the girl down to the kitchen, and there was blooms father, oritel.

oritel looked up from the newspaper he was reading, showing his browh-haired head. he alughed whenhe saw bloom stress in her food in her mouth.

"bloom, did you slept well?" he asksher.

"yeah, why didn't the alarm got on?" bloom asked, just as she said that, her two twin brothers rushed down the stairs.

miriam kissed the first one on the cheek, and the second one on the forehead.

they dryed their faces. they were eight years old, and was afraid of girls, but that didn'tstop them fromteasing their older sister. the twins was identical in every way, still bloom could tell which one was who.

she saw that nick had longer hair that mick.

both of the twins had brown hair and blue eyes, and had on red shirts and jeans, and blue nikes.

"not you two!" bloom sighed.

"well, sis, we are going to follow you today to school!" mick said, and bloom shot a look that said you-have-to-be-kidding-me to their mum.

"well, the boys school don't start until friday, so you have to take them with you, i and dad wirks, and last time they were on my job, they almost made a room at the office put fore" her mother said. she worked at a office in the town. her dad worked as driving teacher.

"the school start in ten minutes, bloom" her dad said, and bloom rushed out, and the ting followed her.

* * *

**at stella's house:**

in a house a little bigger that bloom's, there was a blonde girl sitting in front of a mirror, putting make-up on.

she wore a orange t-shirt that said: i rock! in green letters. she also had on a couple of blue shorts, and white sneakers.

she had also an pink hairband on, and a golden necklace with a heart berlock.

"okay, orange eyeshadow should match my top, and i should have bright pink lipstick, no,no,no,no.

i have pink eyeshadow,and orange lipstick!

no,no,no! i don't have green nail-polish to match the letters on my top!"

a blond woman came in to the girl's room, seeing her dughter in hysteric shouts. the woman was called Luna, and the girls name was stella sunburst(2).

"stella, why are you screaming, you're waking up..." luna said, but got interrupted by a baby's crying.

"linda" luna continued, and gave stella a stern look.

stella looked down.

"i'll have her shut up, then you can help me with my nail-polish" stella said, and got another stern look from her mother.

"Stella sunnila sunburst(2), you don't use that language of yours, am i clear?" luna said, putting her hand on her hips.

"sorry, but linda anyoys me, can i just tape her mouth, and then..." stella couldn't continue, her mom spun her around and gave her a swat on the bottom.

"aaaooowwww" stella wimpered. her mum spun her so she looked stella in her eyes, and stella looked chocked.

"never say that about your sister" her mum said, stern.

"sorry, mummy" stella said, and let a tear fell.

Luna hugged her, and rubbed her back where she had hit her daughter.

"stella, that's the first and the last time i'll do that to you, okay?" luna asked.

her heart broke when she saw her daughter cry.

"you have to go, sweetheart, i'm sorry, okay, come on, let's get you ready" luna said, and stella followed her down, and went to high school.

* * *

**flora's house**

in a little house near a forest, there lived another girl. she had brown hair, and two highlights in her bangs. she looked in her garden, where her sister played with the roses. the little girl had orange-brown hair, tied up in a high ponytail.

she wore a pink drees, and blue shoes, and the older girl had on a pink top with a light blue skirt. she had orange shoes, and two golden earrings. her father came in. he had blonde hair, and was long. he looked at his older daughter, and smiled. she looked like her mother.

the girl looked back, and blushed as she saw her father.

the girl's name was flora, and her sister's name was miele rose(3).

"flora, what are you looking at?" her father asked.

"i'm just looking at rose playing" flora answered. she only called her sister rose, but then she was yelling at her, she called her her real name.

"yeah, your sister lover the garden, just like your mother did" her father said, walking over to his daughter.

"MIELE ROSE! YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!" her father suddenly yelled.

"what is she doing?" flora asked. she looked out, and when she saw what her sister was doing, she wanted to run down and grab her sister and guide over to a corner, and letting her stand there.

her sister had climbed up on a bridge, and she looked like she was going to jump down in the water.

her father rushed down to the bridge, and just then her sister was about to jump, her dad took her by the waist, and carried her back.

flora ran out, and took her sister and hugged her.

"miele rose, what did you just do?" flora asked her sister.

" i just wanted to know if the legend was true" rose told her sister.

flora gave her a confused look.

"daniel told me that the river had a sea monster in it, and i wanted to know if it was true" she explained.

"rose, you can't do that, there isn't a monster in the river, okay?" flora told her sister.

"flora, you're gonna be late for school" her dad called, and flora hugged her sister, and told her tha she was grounded to her room until she came back.

"okay, i won't be disobedient anymore, love you,flora" rose said, and went up to her room.

"sisters" flora mumbled, and went to school.

* * *

**musa's house**

in a house that looked oriental, there lived yet another girl. she had blue hair tied up in two pigtails.

she wore a pair of baggy jeans, and a red one-strap shirt. on her arm she had a purple ribbon tied on her arm. she had red and white gym shoes.

she was making herself ready for first day at high school, and her dad was driving her. she looked at a picture on her nightstand that showed a woman woth blue hair and a purple oriental dress. she was singing. it was the girls mum. she was dead, and the girl missed her, since she was the only child, it was a little empty. not even a cute puppy or a kitten.

the girl's name was musa.

she went downstairs, and saw her dad cooking breakfast.

"dad, i thought i always made breakfast" musa said, and her dad turned to look at his sixteen years old daughter.

"not today, i'm making yours today, cause' you start school today, and don't have time for cooking, let's eat, and then we drive to school, okay, princess?" her dad said.

"sure, papa" musa answered, taking a piece of her bread.

"musa, are you scared or something?" her dad asked her.

"no, i'm just nervous, daddy" she admitted.

"well, you better eat fast now,cause' it's time to go" her dad pointed out. musa looked at the clock. twenty minutes left. and it took fifteen minutes to drive there. she hurriedly ate the rest of her breakfast, and brushed her teeth.

"the car is rady" her dad shouted from the outside.

she jumped in, and they drove away.

* * *

**tecna's house**

"tecna, come on! dad doesn't want you to be late" a girl with pink, long hair called roxy called on her older sister.

"roxy, leave me alone, i know he doesn't want me to be late, but it's half an hour left" another pink-haired girl said. she had very short hair, ar different from her sister.

roxy was fourteen, and wore a green sweater, and a pink t-shirt with a pawpring on it over the green top.

she had also green jeans, and pink boots.

tecna was sixteen,and had on a green spaghetti strap-top and purple shorts, and pink sandals.

roxy went upstairs to her sister's room, and saw her sister at the computer, again. her sister was a computer frak, roxy called her. the two sisters loved each other, but roxy liked to tease tecna, mostly because of tecna's boyfriend(4).

their dad came in, and looked at roxy, and then at tecna, then he rolled his eyes seeing that tecna was at the computer again.

"tecna, you're going to ruin your eyes, dear" her father told her. tecna sighed.

"dad, in that case, i would have glasses, like timmy" tecna said, thinking of timmy how adorable he was. roxy giggled,but got a angry look from tecna.

" come on, we'vegotta go, only twenty minutes left, you better hurry and close the computer now, tecna, or i'll switch off the electricty in your room" her dad said, and tecna closed the computer, and gave her dad a boring look.

"don't look at me like that, tecna" her father told his oldest daughter, who continued looking bored.

"daddy's gonna whip you until you can't even sit down" roxy said, and got a stern look from daddy.

"i don't think that **i** will be whipped, roxy" tecna told her younger sister.

"no, both of you will get each one" their dad said.

"what! you've gotta be kidding dad!" roxy exclaimed.

"why? i didn't do anything" tecna sounded as shocked as roxy did.

"okay, calm down, girls, i joked" their father said, raising his hands.

"it wasn't funny, dad" tecna grunted.

now tecna, you go to school, and you do the same, roxy" their dad told them. and tecna and roxy went to their schools.

* * *

**layla's houe**

in a house in the city, there lived another girl, who had an african look. she had wavy dark brown hair, and blue eyes. she had on a pair of baggy jeans, and gym shoes, and a grey t-shirt. her name was layla.

layla was kicking a football in her room, and it hit the wall. her mum came in.

"layla, stop kicking the wall, and come down for breakfast" her mum said. she was like layala, but had her hair up in a high ponytail, and the waves flowed on her back. she wore a dark blue dress, and green high-heels. layla looked up at her mum, and sighed. her parents didn't liked that layla acted like shge was like any teenager boy. her parents were rich, and they wanted layala to act like she wasn't like other girls. they wanted her to show that she was more inportant that anybody else. but layla wanted to be like the normal girls.

"mum, i'm not hungry, and i don't stop kicking the ball"

"layla, think of who you are! you are layla, not like anybody! you aren't like the normal girls, you are better that them, so stop act like you aren't special1" her mum lectured.

"mum, i am just like everybody else, so go out of my room!" layla said, pointing to the door.

"layla, come on, you can't go to school without eating breakfast, do you want me to call one of the butlers up and give you breakfast up here?" layla's mum asked.

"no, i'll just go now, it's ten minutes left, so i have togo now, see you later, okay?" layla said, and took a backpack, and took her skateboard and rushed down.

"layla! you don't drive that thing!" her mum shouted after her.

"yes i do" lyla answered.

then layla was out and drove to school.

* * *

**well, this is the first chapter, it's kind short, but i'll try to do the next part longer, it's going to be about the boy's morning. so the first cahpters is just introducing to the caharacters, but i will start the new chapter right now! see ya" review and give critic, if you want, i don't mind, have a nice chapter!**

**Numbers in the story:**

**(1): i give credit to .com for bloom,s surname.**

**(2): i just made up stella's whole name, i thought since she is the fairy of the sun and the moon, she shoud have names that are like sun.**

**(3) miele is her rai-english name, and rose her 4kids name, and couldn't decide which one to take, so i took both.**

**(4) i forgot to whrite that all the girls are togehter with the boys, even layla.**

**i don't own winx club, only bloom's brothers, stella's sister, and the parent's clothes.**


	2. boys morning

**hi! thanks for the reviews, i really appreciate that you like the story, even if the chapter was short. this is the next chapter, about the boys's morning. read, and i hope you like it!**

* * *

**sky's house**

in a house near layla's, lived a boy. he had shoulderlong blonde hair, and eyes, sky blue as his name. his name was sky, and he was Bloom's boyfriend.

sky just had come out of the shower then his brother came in. his brother was eleven, and had brown, curly hair. sky loved his brother.

and his brother loved sky.

"hi sky" the little boy said, smiling.

"hi, josh, how are you?" sky asked and put on a pair of blue jeans.

"i'm fine, but i don't want the summer to be over, i want to spend more time with you" josh said, and hugged sky. sky put on a red t-shirt and put on a blue jacket over.

"but you know that i start school earlier this year, didn't dad tell you?" sky asked.

"yeah, but we had so much fun, and i don't want it to be over" josh said, and sat on sky's bed.

"yeah, i had agreat summer, but unfortunately, it's over, but we can have fun when i get home" sky told josh, and patted him on the head.

"but then, mum want me to leave you alone, for homework" josh said, and their mother came in. she had strait,red hair, and wore a blue sweater, and a pink skirt.

"josh, leave sky, so he can go to school" their mum said josh gripped sky's arm, like he didn't wanted to loose him.

"but mum, i want to be with sky" josh said, and made puppy eyes to his mum.

"no, and the puppy eyes don't work, it doesn't work since sky was twelve" their mum said, and scuffed sky to the kitchen. he sat down.

"mum, bloom's coming to follow me to school, so i have to wait on her" sky said.

then the doorbell sang. sky opened, and there stood blom, and her brothers.

"hi bloom, hi mick and nick" sky said, and kissed bloom on the cheek.

"sky, let's go, the girls are surely waiting for us, and the boy's too" she told him, and gave him a hug.

"mum! blom and i are going" sky shouted in to the kitchen.

"don't forget your backpack" she gave him a blue backpack.

"thanks, let's go"

and they were on their way.

* * *

**brandon's house**

in a big mansion, there lived a boy with short,brown hair, and brown eyes. he lived with his mum, since his dad had passed away.

he had on a orange t-shirt, and green pants. his name was brandon. he was stella's boyfriend, and they had spent almost everyday with each other.

his name was brandon.

he loved his mum, and he loved his dad, when he was with them. brandon missed his dad.

"brandon! can you come down, or do you want me to come up with your breakfast?" a woman's voice shouted to brandon.

"i come down, mum!" he shouted to her. he went down the stairs, and saw his mum. he admitted, she was beautiful. she had long, brown hair, and a body as a model. he loved her, cause' inside, she had a great heart.

"mum, you look great today" he said, it as like she was an angel for him. he loved her more than stella, actually, but he never said it to them.

"brandon, how are you today? his mum asked.

"i'm great, i can't believe the summer's over, and i start high school!" he said, and sat down at the table.

"yeah, your dad would be proud of you" she said.

"mum, do you think that he is still around us?" he asked, since she always said that he was with them.

"yes, he is, he can not be seen, but you sense him in your heart, darling, if your heart have any place, since you have stella all over your heart" his mum told him.

"very funny, mum" he said, sarcasticly. he had more room for dad, that stella in his heart.

"mum, i can't talk any longer, it's late, and i want to be in time, okay?" brandon said, and his mum looked at the clock, an saw that it was fifteen minutes left, so he had to hurry.

"hurry up, sweetheart, of you're gonna be late, see you later, dear!" his mum told him, and kissed his head.

"thanks mum, love you" he said, and run to the school.

* * *

**helia's house**

in a house close to flora's, there lived another boy, but he wasn't like the others. he had long blue/black hair, that was tied in a loose ponytail. he had blue/grey eyes, and loved to draw, and write poems.

his name was helia. he lived with his parents, and his twin brother, and their little sister. his twin was just like him, long hair, tied in a ponytail. and blue/grey eyes. the nly difference was that helia's brother hated to read, and draw, and he always skipped classes. yet, when there was the family reunion, every once in a month, he lied, and said that he was the best in class.

their little sister was three, and looked like helia,too, but she had short hair tied up in two pigtails, that stood right up. helia loved her, and she alwayd dragged him in the hair, and he only laughed.

helia's twin brother was named helios, and his sister was named hana.

helia was in his room, and looked out in the window, and saw that flora went to school. he smiled and waved, and she saw him, and waved back.

"well,well, who is the one the dreamer is waving to this time? is it his dream that's escaping?" helia heard a voice that sounded almost like his own, and understood that helios was there.

"haven't i told you to not come in to my room if you only want to tease me?" helia asked, anyoyying.

"take it easy, little brother" helios said, knowing that helia would be angry.

"i'm just ten minutes younger that you!" he said, angry. he hated then his brother said that.

"come on, mum's gonna get mad if she finds out that you're skipping school" helios said.

"i'm not skipping school" helia said, confused.

"well, you don't know that you skip it" helios said, with a grin. helia's eyes widened. his brother was pretending to be him, and tell their mum that helia was skipping school! it was like, impossible for their mum to see who was who, except then they had different clothes, and they had the same clothes today.

helia rushed down. their mum was down there, holding hana. hana started to try to get to helia when she saw him. strangely, hana could see who was helia and who was helios.

"hi mum, how are you?" helia asked.

"i'm fine dear, how are you and helios?" his mum asked, putting hana down.

"mum, if you see me still here, even if i have left, it's helios, he's trying to get me in trouble again" helia warned his mum, and took hana.

"oh, that little naughty kid, well, he better get to school today, or he will sleep on his stomach tonight" his mum said.

then helios came down.

"hi mum, how are you today, have i told you that you are very today?" helios tried to imitate helia, but he didn't knew that helia had warned their mum.

"mum, if you see me coming down, even if i have left for school, it's helios, trying to get me in trouble" he said, and helia grinned.

"good morning, helios, and i don't think that your night will be soo good, since you will sleep on your stomach, young man" his mother said.

"why, and i'm helia" helios said. helia tried not to laugh.

"well, your brother told me, and now i don't know which one of you is speaking the trouth" their mum said.

"i know, let hana see" helia said, and helios just nodded.

"well, hana, darling, who's your favourite brother?" their mum asked the little girl, and helia put her down. hana pointed at helios, and said:

"hana like helios" she said, and the pointed at helia, and continued:

"but hana LOVES helia!" she said, and hugged helia's legs, and he only laughed, and put her on his lap.

"that wasn't fair, hana must have gotten candy from helios to say that he was helia!" helios said. their mum laughed, then their dad came down.

"both of you, go to school, and helia, today hana's pre-school is closed, so you have to take her with you" he said.

"okay, dad, and helios, if you see mum, better run away, cause' she will hurt you" he said, pointing a finger at him.

"helia, off you go, or it will be YOU who's running to school, with me behind!" his dad threatened.

helia ran out, and took hana's hand.

"twinboys" their mum sighed.

* * *

**riven's house**

in a house near a bank. there lived a boy, who hated sweet things (he's not counting musa as a sweet thing, because he loves her). he have magenta colored hair.

he is wearing a white shirt, and red pants, and blue shoes. his name is riven. riven is looking out of the window, ignoring hi mum, who's telling him to get ready for scxhool.

"riven, you have to go, so you can get a job when you be older" hs mum pointed out, for the billionth time, he thought.

"mum, get out of my room!" he shouts, anyoyed.

his mum comes to him, and puts on a jacket on him. he just shake it off. his mum sighed. he have been like this since he was eleven. when he was younger, he used to be nice, and loving, but now, he hated love, except the love for musa.

"mum, don't treat me like a baby, cause' i'm not a baby!" he yelles, and his mum looked chocked. he goes out, leaving riven behind, in his room.

"why can't i just move out from this place?i'm old enough!" he thinks, when the door opens again, and his sister stands there. she lokks a little like musa, but she have her hair down. since she knew about musa, and have seen pictures of her, she tries to look like her, cause' she thought musa was beautiful.

"riven, you have to go, school starts soon, and your friends are already there, i think" she says. riven had forgot that his friends are going to the same school! he rush down, so fast thet his sietr, that was called laura, fell on the floor when he ran next to her. he runs out, on the way to school.

* * *

**timmy's house**

in a house far from riven's, there lived a orange-haired boy. he had red glasses, and was a, as roxy would call him, freak, cause he was tecna's boyfriend, and liked computers just as mouch tecna liked computers, he used to say that he liked computers just as mouch as he loved tecna, so his brother teased him.

this boy was named timmy. he wore an orange shirt, and blue jeans, and red shoes.

he was on the computer, just then his brother came in. his brother is named anthony and is eighteen, two years older that timmy.

"yo,timmy, if you just use contacts, and dye your hair, you're tecna" he teased, making timmy write something wrong on the computer.

"can you just leave me alone, or do i have to call dad?" he asked, but understood that he'd be more teased now, and he was right.

"oooh, you have to call daddy,timster, was naughty anthony to evil to the little baby?" he teased, making timmy jump on him.

"don't call me baby! i'm only two years younger!" he yelled,while hitting anthony in the stomach.

"hey! stop it, or you'll make my popularity break!" anthony yelled, he was a very popular guy in college( i don't know if you go to college when you are 18, but i guees that, don't send anything bad for that,please, i can't help that i don't know, my paretnts never tell me anything, so i just guess, okay?).

"what's going on here?" they heard a voice say, and saw their dad. he had on that stern look that used to scare timmy when he was six.

"anthony is calling me baby, dad, and i just have to show him that he don't dare say that again" timmy answered, and let go of anthony.

"timmy, you'll be late soon, and the same for you, anthony, so, off you go, hurry up" he said, and the boys went away.

* * *

**nabu's house**

in a big house, there lived a boy that looked almost like layla, but he had his hair in a long plaint, that his mum didn't like. he didn't dressed like them, either. they wore very expensive clothes that looked like that came from india, and he wore normal teenage clothes (i don't like his wizard clothes, i think he doesn't fit in them.).

his name was nabu, and today,he wore jeans, and a blue shirt with the text: rock n' roll rocks!, in snirkly letters. he was in his training room, his parents were so rich, that they could give him everything he wanted, and he liked to sport, so he was in his sport room, and jumped around.

"nabu! breakfast!" he heard one of the servants say, and he sighed, and went up.

"hello, cathy, i think i go down to the kitchen andeat with my parents, i don't like eating alone" he said. cathy nodded, and took the tray, and went down, where his parents sat, his mum gaved him a look that said: can'y you dress more formal?.

"no mum, i want this clothes, and i don't like to wear tight clothes, you know that" he said, his mum looked chocked, she almost thought nabu could read thoughts.

"nabu, do you really want to go to high school? you can always be home schooled" his dad said.

"no, i still want to be with layla, and i know that you like her, you want us to be married, but we wait on that, okay?" he asked, and started to think of layla. he really was in love with her. and they was going to the same high school! what could be better?

"nabu, twenty minutes left, hurry up" his dad suddenly said, waking nabu from his thoughts.

"oh, right, i was in the sport arena a wery long time, if it's already timeto go, well, see you later" he said, and hugged his mum, and took a backapck, and ran out.

* * *

**well, what do you think? too short? well, next chapter will be about when they meet each other, and it's about first day of school! tell me if i made some mistakes, and tell me ifi should continue. thanks!**

**disclaimer: i don't own winx club, only their sibling, except rose. and i own all boy's parents, except nabu's and sky's.**

**will try to write as soon as possible the third chapter, okay? florahelialover**


	3. first day, and already trouble

**hi all my good readers! thanks for waitning so long, i'm really sorry, i got a break from school last week, but on monday next week, i will be back in school, and i can't update so mouch, but i'll try to update faster.**

**just so you know, i give credit to cute musa, who wanted me to write a little about musa and riven, so this chapter will have a little of riven and musa. feel free to give me ideas , and i can write your idea, and give you credit!**

**on with the story!**

* * *

when musa came to her high school, and saw her friends, she saw her best friend, layla, and she saw her boyfriend, riven, and she suddenly started to feel shy.

"hey,guys!" she shouted, and ran up to them, noticing bloom, and helia having their younger siblins with them.

"today it will be chaos, right?" she asked riven, and looked him in the eyes. he felt a creepy feeling, so he had to look back, which musa took as rudely.

"well,hana isn't so wild, but i don't know if we should have brought a cage for mick and nick" flora said, holding helia's sister, hana.

"hey, where are they?" stella suddenly said, making everyone to look around, and see that they weren't with them. bloom started to panic.

"i've gotta find them! or dad and mum will kill me" she panicked,making riven laugh. musa shook him an angry look.

"riven, this is not funny, you help us, or i'll just break up" she told him, and, like magic, he started to help searching for them.

"hana, be a nice girl, and follow me" helia told the little three year old girl.

"helia, she's three years old, she can't talk, or walk, hey that rhymed, funny,hahaha" he started to laugh, until he stopped of a pain, and saw that little hana was eating his leg.

helia was almost falling, but nabu hold him up, of laugher.

"helia, it's not funny" flora told her boyfriend, and shook a pointing finger at him.

"i think it's funny, flora" he said, and laughed harder.

"hey guys, what is mick and nick doing up there? stella pointed to the school's highest floor, where the twins were, and stood on the balcony, and balanced. bloom screamed, making nick, or mick lose balance, but luckily, he didn't fell.

"how did they got up there? timmy asked.

"they flied" hana said, and pointed at some birds, that was flying close to them.

the teenagers didn't hear her.

"mick,nick, get back here!" bloom yelled, and ran upstairs, to the twins. the others waited outside, except sky, who followed bloom.

they saw one of the twins, almost jumping, and tecna screamed, but sky took a hold of him, in the last second.

* * *

when the clock rang, everyone went to their classes, musa went to her class, and saw that riven was in the same class as her.

"good, now i can have some time together with him" she thought.

"good morning, new students, my name is mrs. lovett(1)" a woman said, the teacher. she had red hair, in two messy pigtails.

"well, today we'll first get to know each other, we'll start in that back, stand up, say your name, and something you like, that starys on the same letter as your name" she said.

a boy raised up.

"my name is tobias colin, and i like to... eehhmmm..... train football" a boy with short,brown hair said.

"okay, tobias, next, please" all said their name, and some thing that satrted on the same letter as their name started is was riven's tusn.

"riven, rip off people their hair" he simply said, making a boy shiver. it continued, then it was musas turn.

"my name is musa, and i love to listen to music" she said, making a boy, with raven black hair whistle. riven almoststood up, and jumped on the boy.

"okay, class, it's break now, when the bell rings, come in again, and we'll have a orientation around the school with the other classes" mrs. lovett said.

musa and riven went together to the recess, and riven, almost pinned the guy who had wistled to musa down.

they met the rest, and bloom lokked like she was about to faint.

"did the twins destroyed the classroom?" musa asked flora, who was in the same class as bloom and brandon.

"worse" she simplyanswered.

"what can be worse?" riven asked.

"they jjumped around, hitted the girls, farted in the boys face, and they said i had taught them that" bloom answered, and almost fainted, but sky catched her.

"i'm so lucky hana isn't like that" helia said, and hugged the girl.

"hana love helia" she said.

"yes, and brother loves hana, too" helia sid.

they heard someboys wistle, and they all turned around, seeing the boy who had wistled to musa. he had some boyswith him, one of them was tobias.

"well, the girlfriends are waiting, it seems" the boy said, and pointed at flora.

"sorry, but i'm together with another one" she said.

"he can't be interesting, if you want someone interesting, yo know where you find me" he said, and smirked. helia almost ran over, but controlled himself.

"oh, he is **very** interesting, my boyfriend. he is handsome, care about people, care about me, and he is standing roght there"she said, pointing at helia.

"he must be a loser" one of the boys said.

"he must be gay,cause' he have long hair"tobias said.

"he bust be a coward, he's taking his sister with him, or is it your mummy?" the wistle-guy said.

"my name is todd, princess, and todd want a nellie, if you know what sweeney todd is" he said.

"i know what sweeney todd is, it's a beautiful story, with children running around" flora lied, she only knew it was a thriller, but she didn't liked horror movies,so she never had seen that movie.

"wrong, it's a movie about a murderour, princess, my real name is jacob, and your name, beautiful?" he asked.

"flora, i'm not a princess, no-one of us are, jacob, if you would be nice, we could have been friends" she said.

"okay, then i have to take the pig-tail girl" he said, looking at musa, it didn't took long until riven, and jacob was fighting on the ground.

it was like they fighted for life, and not for musa.

"what's going on here?" a teacher had came to the group, who had been more people, most of them from the sophmores, to look and cheer on jacob.

the two boys stopped, riven's lip was bleeding, and jacob had a black eye(ore whatever it's called).

"that boy attacked me,professor" jacob said, pointing at riven.

both of you, to the headmaster's office, now" the teacher said, and took both boys, and brought them to the direction of the office.

"wow, first day, and riven gets kicked out, already" branson said. layla nodded,hugging nabu.

"bloo, where's the twins?" tecna sked.

* * *

after the recess, the orientation was going, it wentwell, and then it was the end of the day, and everyone headed home.

"wow, what a day, firstthe twins, then that jacob, then riven and jacob fought, and then the twins disappeard again, the beststart on the school year, right?" nabu said, hugging layla.

"what happened to riven, musa? tecna asked.

"he was sent to the principal, and then they called his parents, and he got detention for two days.

it starts tomorrow. he is in trouble" musa told the group.

"well, we can have a sleepover at me, and we can see a movie" stella said. branson and musa immediatly said yes.

"sure, i and bloom just have to getthe kids home" helia said, carrying hana, who was asleep.

"sure, see you later, then" stella said, and helia and bloom went home to leavde the twins and hana.

* * *

**well, what did you think? i saw the sweeney todd movie yesterday, but you can't watch it on youtube,'s a great movie! the nextchapter is about the sleepover. sorry that the chapter is so short,**

**i'll upload the next one ASAP. i will have a little vote for the next chapter, which movie will they watchon the sleepover? i will take one tim burton movie, so the choices is:**

**1: the nightmare before christmas**

**2: corpse bride**

**3:edward scissorhands**

**4: sweeney todd**

**5: betlejuice**

**6: sleepy hollow**

**i have seen almost all, but i nkow what everyone is about, andi have seen 1,2,4, and 6, and trying to se 3 and 5.**

**next will also be about what riven'sparents will say when they find out, thatrivencan'thandle one single day, without a fight. i hope this was what you expected, cute musa, **

**numbers in the story:**

**(1): mrs. lovett from sweeneytodd, i like her, so i took her in.**

**have anyone seen sweeney todd? what did you think of the movie, if you have seen it? i'm just curious. well, thanks for reading!**

**and, tell me what you liked about the story, and the chapter!**

**florahelialover**


	4. sleepover and ghosts?

**hi everyone! and hi my great readers! i am very sorry for not updating in a long time, i was busy trying to figure out what the chapter should be about. i got some requests on movies, and i choosed that they will see all six movies. if you haven't seen the movies, i'll try to not tell so much, i will maybe only take in some smallclips, ex: _flora yelled a little when victor saw a woman rise from the snow, all blue._**

**so i won't do any details. i'm very sorry for this, but i think that some people haven't seen these movies, and i don't want to spoil it for them.**

**on with the story!**

**by the way, if those who have seen the episode 23 of season 4, can someone tell me, what did brandon got stella, in the last scene with everyone at the fire? i saw him giving her a box, and she squealed, and then she made a face that said i-got-it-and-you-won't-get-it-i-am-better-that-you. can someone tell me,what did he gave her? a necklace? or was it an engagement ring? my cousin says that it was that.**

* * *

stella waited in the house for the other girls and boys to come. she had hired six horror movies to watch, and she had took two animated movies, if helia wanted to take hana with him.

she heard the doorbell ring, and rushed down.

"hi tecna! how are you?" she greeted the pink-haired girl who was standing at her door.

"i'm great,stella, how about you?" tecna asked, walking in.

"i'm fine,thanks, i hired some movies we could watch" stella told her, when the doorbell rang nce again, showing brandon.

"hi, shnookums, how are you?" he asked her, and hugged her.

"i'm fine,hunny, i hired some movies, and two animated, if hana came with helia" stella told him.

then the doorbell rang once again, and everyone else was there.

"hi eveyone! welcome!" stella said to everyone.

"hi,stella, sorry, helia comes later, hana can't sleep, so i went before him, he's coming soon" flora told stella.

"it's alright, i hired some horror movies, and i thought that hana maybe was coming, so i hired two animated movies too" stella said.

the doorbell rang once again, and the rest was there, except riven.

"hi everyone, where's riven?" stella asked musa.

"well, he's still being yelled at of his parents, and i don't think he'll come" musa answered.

"well, now that everyone's here, i hired some movies we could watch, i hired six, we will se everyone, but which one will we start on?"stella asked when everyone sat in the sofa near the TV.

" i personally like nightmare before christmas best" bloom said.

"me too" sky said.

"i love corpse bride, and i know that you like that movie,too, stella" brandon said.

"i like edward scissorhands, it's really a loving story" flora said, and helia just nodded.

"sweeney todd rules!"musa yelled, and flora covered her ears, cause' musa sat next to her.

"well, i like betlejuice, even if it's very unlogically on that movie" tecna said.

"yes, i really like that movie, and it's impossible to take of you face, and take it back on aagin, and to hold your head next to you, and still speak" timmy said, andtecna just said "i agree" (no offence, tecna and timmy lovers, i just think the same, and tecna and timmy are so logical, so i wouldn't be surprised if they wouldn't say that).

"sleepy hollow is the best, too!" layla shouted.

"yes, i really love that movie, nabu said. (everyone who have seen episode 24 of season 4, can you tell me if nabu died, or not? cause i think he just went somewhere, but is still alive, what did ogron dropped? sorry, i just can't speak italian, and i really love the couple layla and nabu, so i cried when he died, or disappeard,whatever he was doing)

"well, bloom is the leader, so we'll watch her and sky's movie,first" stella said.

"good idea" bloom said, happy that her favourite movie started.

they watched the movie, and flora sometimes shrieked of fright, and helia needed to comfort her. (sorry if i make flora a little afraid, but i think she's that kind if person that never watch horror films)

"flora,it's just a movie" musa said when sally,a doll picked up a flower, and the flower burned. flora simply looked sad, problaby (spelled it right?)for the flower.

after the movie, bloom ans sky cheered, because sally,the doll, and jack, a skeleton, kissed.

"how can a doll and a skeleton kiss?" layla asked.

"maybe jack gest skin when he kisses the doll, and sally become a real woman" musa guessed.

"was it only i that saw that sally looked a lot like bloom?" nabu asked.

"i did, except i can't take off my arm, and can't glam an oggie what-ever-that-was with my leg, when i am over that thing" bloom grumped.

"the next movie,stella?" branon asked.

"what about corpse bride?" stella asked.

"that is a very romantic story" flora said, and snuggled closer to helia, who sneezed, cause' flora's hair tickled him.

"then i put it on"

they watched the movie, and stella grumped over that the corpse bride was blue, and that boy was grey.

after the movie, stella laughed,nobody knows why, so she fell on the floor.

" was i the only one that thought that victora's father look like a hamburger?" musa asked, laughing.

"and her dad looked like a sausage" helia said, hugging flora, who giggled for the skeleton dog, scraps.

"stella,next movie,please, can that be edward scissorhands?" flora asked.

"eehh,guys, we have watched movies for like three hours" tecna pointed out.

"who cares? put on the film!" nabu yelled, making stella's sister wake up.

"thanks a lot,nabu" stella said, and walked out to her sister, and shut her up.

"okay, she have been quiet, now we start the movie" stella said, and put the cd in the player.

"i love this movie, it's so romantic" flora said, and sat in the floor with musa and tecna.

the film started, and stella said sometimes that the people in the movie had bad hair, or out-fasioned clothes, or other things.

"that edward is sooo romantic" flora said, and helia kicked her lightly on her back.

"i'm stll hear,darling"

"oh,sorry,sweetie, i didn't mean, can you forgive me?" flora played.

"of course, as long as i don't need to cut off my arms and grow scissors for hands, and cut my hair, and face, and change name, so, fine" he answered.

"hey, helia, you and nabu could use a haircut, have you ever cut you hair,guys?" stella said, putting on sweeney todd.

"have you?" nabu asked.

stella didn't responsed.

"thought so" helia said, and hugged flora. "this is a horrible movie, hana would need to close her eyes all the time"

"helia, it's a limit on the age eighteen, we shouldn't even see the movie" stella pointed out, helia only gave a glare.

the movie started, and helia had problems to breath, cause flora hugged him so hard, especially when sweeney killed the judge turpin.

"finally, it's over" bloom said. she didn't liked the movie, since she liked TNBC (i bet veeryone knows what that means).

"hey, that's a beautiful movie, bloom, never say it's horrible!" musa said, and looked like she was ready to fight.

"okay girls, calm down, it's two more, can you not kill each others, please?" stella asked when she putted on betlejuice. then her mum came downstairs.

"stella, you and everyone should be in bed! come on!" she said.

"but mum, we haven't watched all the movies yet!" she protested.

"no! go, veryone" flora was ready to stand up, when layla pulled her down.

"flora, stay here, please" she said, and flora sat down.

"alright, two movies, then you go to bed, it's school tomorrow, remember" luna said, and walked away.

they started the movie betlejuice, and watched it. stella almost threw up when barbara maitland ripped off her face.

at the end of the movie, layla looked sick, and timmy looked bored.

"what's so boring, timmy?" sky asked.

"it's so clear that this movie isn't real. i mean, a big snake monster outside the door and sand? it's impossible" he answered the blonde boy.

"next movie, sleepy hollow" layla said, and jumped up and down.

"layla, you're stepping on me" bloom said, went over to flora, so layla didn't jumped on her.

"can we watch the movie, and then go to bed? i'm sleepy" brandon said.

"okay, one more, then we go up" nabu said.

* * *

**at riven's house**

riven was in his room, fighting his dad, who was furious.

"can't you make one day, without getting in trouble?" his dad yelled, chasing riven up on his bed.

"that guy deserved it! i tried to protect musa!" riven yelled back, and kicked his dad in the stomach. when he got up, he chased after riven again, who had made it to the door.

"it's not an excuse that you can kick the guy, and almost get trowed out! you are lucky that got into this school!" his dad yelled.

" if it wasn't for musa, i wouldn't have kicked him" riven yelled, and ran downstairs, where his mum and sister was.

"mum, what's happening?" his sister asked their mother.

"riven fought in school with some boys, don't do the same, okay?" her mum answered. riven ran outside, and his mum stopped her husband from killing their son.

"dear,stop this, you are a wrong example for your daughter" she said, holding him back from running after riven, and knock him down.

* * *

**at stella's house**

they had watched the movie now, and was ready for bed. bloom's sleeping bag was blue and red, with dragons, stella was in her bed, which was white with gold knops, and a gyellow blanket.

brandon's was green with stars on it.

sky slept in a sleeping bag, with blue waves, so it looked like the sea.

flora's sleeping bag was covered in flowers, in all colours,and ping, helia's looked almost the same, except in was stains of colours, and it was yellow.

musa's was red with purple notes, and instruments. tecna's was green, and had lighter green numbers on it. timmy's was an orange, with mouses on it ( i don't mean computer mouses).

layla's was black and white, with brown horses on it. nabu's was grey, and had golden rings on it.

when they got into their pyamas(the girls have their season 3 pyamas, and the boys only have shorts and t-shirts) they brushed their teeths, and got into bed.

"hey, which movie was worst?" stella sked, and everyone started to talk about their favourite.

"edward scissorhands is very beautiful" flora said, and scuffed her sleeping bag closer to helia's.

"was it only i that think that the old castle remins of theat old castle outside stella's house?" musa asked, ans draped the curtains oped, and everyone saw a castkle, that looked like the castle in the movie.

"what if there is an edward scissorhands in it?" helia joked,and hugged flora.

"we should look at that tomorrow" brandon said.

"why can't we look at that tonight?" tecna asked.

"you're right, come on! let's go on an edward-scissorhands-search! flora said, and jumped up.

everyone went otside, they didn't saw that a woman looked at them. she smirked, and talked for herself.

"those kids better don't stay outside for too long, or the ghosts are coming, she said, and went in, and did something.

at the old castle, the girls and boys went in. the boys had nightlights, and was goingt first.

it was cold inside, and dark. tecna stepped in something, and they heard rats, and ravens.

"i don't like this, we should be home, and in bed" flora wispered. she tripped, and bloom yelled, cause' flora had touched her on her leg, and tickled her.

"shut up, bloom!" stella hushed. helia sensed a movement, and shivered.

"i think it's getting colder" he said, and rubbed his arms. they heard something squik, and tecna looked frightened.

"look over there, i think someone is here!" she wispered, and everyone saw that it was a swinging chair, and an old woman sat in it.

"aahhh, children, come in" the old woman said, and everyone looked at each other, and went over to her.

"there's been a long time children came in here, what makes you come in?" she asked, and stella felt like her blood froze when she heard the woman's voice.

"why haven't many been in here?" brandon asked.

"ooohhh.... i think it's because i've been here the closest two-thousand years, and after that time, you get hungry, and eat your guests" the old lady said, and everyone paled.

"aahhh... yes, i've eaten kids, and i haven't eat for long, so i'm kinda hunry, i usually eat girls with long, brown hair, and boys, with black hair" flora,layla, and helia became paler. everyone rushed out, and down in the castle, when they came to the dungeons, they heard a man-voice groan.

"i'be been here for so many centuries, please, let me out" he sang, and stella became very pale, almost paler than musa. they rushed up, and saw something white, moving closer to them, they saw it was a skeleton, a woman's skeleton. they almost tripped on themselves when they tried to get away. tecna triped, and got stuck.

"timmy! girls! help me!" she yelled. the skeleton came closer, and got tecna. then there came 3 corpes, that looked like flora's mum, brandon's dad, and musa's mum. the three kids paled even more, and flora looked like she owuld faint, and she did, actually.

then suddenly, one of the skeleton's felled and it's head got lost, and they saw........

bloom's mum.

"what?" all the kids said at the same time, and got their normal skin-tone.

"well, luna saw you kids ran away, and she called us, and we did the rest" a voice that sounded much like helia's dad's voice.

his dad stepped out, in a mumie-outfit. helia dropped flora, who was still out unconcious.

"well, you've got us, naw, can we go home?" nabu asked his parents.

"yes, but you will not go out tonight, all parents got out, when the kids saw that no- one looked like the old lady in the beginning.

"who was the old lady?" musa saked.

"who?" flora's dad asked. the kids knew now, the old lady was real! tecna paled again, and layla looked like she'd seen a ghost (well, she practically have).

"we better get out, before the woman come, and eat me, and flora, and layla! helia said, remembering what the woman liked for children.

"well, hurry!" stella said, and everyone rushed out. they didn't see the old lady, and when they came out, they headed to stella's, and the kids got to bed.

"well, there was and edward scissorhand, or a edwina ghost" brandon said, and everyone laughed, eveen flora, who was awake, and everyone told her the story of that it was their parents, except the old lady.

"well, it was fun, let's sleep now, maybe the morning gets scarier?" bloom said, and everyone was asleep later, and the parents got home.

* * *

**well, sorry for not updating for long. i'll try to update sooner, but we have so mouch tests in school, so i hardly breath. well, i'll update ASAP, don't worry.**

**/florahelialover**


	5. gym class, and raped

**hi evryone! thanks for the 15 reviews i have got! i really love that many love this, and i really are happy! i'm sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter! it's going to be about....... tecna and timmy, and flora and helia!**

**i thought they need some attention, so here's one chapter, dedicated to them! and i don't own winx club, i only own bloom's siblins, and the boys's siblins, and helia's,timmy's brandon's and riven's parents.**

**thanks for the attention!**

* * *

"this is going to be a grat day!" tecna thouhgt, when she walked to school. a week ago, it was the slumber party, and the edward-scissorhands-hunting, and the parent's trick, but now, it was the second week,and tecna couldn't wait to meet everybody.

"i wonder if everyone have missed me?" tecna thought when she came to she school garden,there flora stood, and looked at the school's flowers.

"hey flora!" tecna shouted, and flora looked up, and ran over to tecna.

"hi,sweetie,how are you?" flora asked, and hugged the pink-haired girl.

"i am absolutely great,flora, howare you and rose?"

"i'm fine, but rose's sick, poor thing(1)" flora answered, when she suddenly waved behind tecna.

tecna turned, and saw layla. layla kicked a football, and it almost hitted another girl.

"hey layla,how are you?" musa's voice rang.

"i'm great, what about you,muse?" layla asked, and passed the football over to her.

"i'm fine, riven's coming today, he almost got killed of his dad when he found out" musa answered, and, like being called, riven walked over, and put his hands over her eyes, andsaid with a dark voice " guees who"

"riven!" musa exclaimed, and hugged him, when the boys came over (the bulliers), Tobias and jacob, and their gang.

"well, look who we have here,isn't it the princess?" jacob asked, and took flora's hand. flora was scared of them.

"don't worry, my queen, we can make a princess today, if you want" he said, and flora screamed of fright. timmy came, and tecna's heart skipped a beat. what it jacob hurted timmy?

"what are you doing to my friend?" timmy asked, and tecna shaked like crazy.

"your _friend_?" jacob asked, and brought flora closer, who tried to get out of his grip.

"yes, my friend, flora. you're holding her" timma said.

"darling, don't say this freak is your new boyfriend? wasn't the gay enough? or have he found a new boyfriend?" jacob asked, and tobias and the gand laughed evily.

luckily the bell ringed, and everone needed to go to their classes. tecna went to her biology class. timmy followed her.

"you're also in biology?" she asked timmy, happily.

"yes,luckily, you're in there, too, so now i can be happy" he said, and hugged her.

"oh,timmy" she said, and he hold her closer so he could kiss her. they kissed for a minute, and broke apart.

"we better get going, or we'll get detention" tecna said, and dragged timmy to the classroom.

* * *

after class, timmy waited for tecna when they were going to gym. they would meet up with the rest, sin ce they all had gym at the same time.

he saw stella come over, holding a bag, with gym clothes. bloom,layla and flora followed.

"hi,girls, hi stella, were you late? i didn't saw you this morning" timmy said, and tecna came after them, followed by musa, and brandon, and riven.

"hi guys, where are the rest of guys?" tecna asked.

"i think helia's got trouble with helios, and sky's ill, i don't know about nabu,though" flora answered.

"how do you know about sky and nabu?" layla asked.

"i don't know about nabu, and sky's mum was a good friend with my mum, and we're having contact" flora answered.

"what happened to your mum?" stella asked.

flora fell silent.

"hey,guys, class starts soon, let's go" tecna said, free flora out of the trance.

they all walked to gym.

at the gym, they were running aroud as an up-warming, and then played football. stella tripped, and her ankle got hurt. she was send to the school nurse.

"too bad we lost stella, she's good at gym" bloom said, and passed the ball to justin, a boy in the class. he shoot a goal, and bloom, flora, and tecna cheered. timmy, brandon, and riven cheered,too.

well, class, come over here" the coach said, and whistled.

"we have to share class with another class, so here's class B" the coach said, and tobias,jacob, and their class walked in.

"flora, don't be afraid" riven said, and stood in front of her, like protective (not love-protective, more like brother-sister protective).

"thank you,riven" she wispered, and hid. jacob came over to them.

"where's the princess?" he asked, and looked at riven, who looked like it only took a blow, and then he transformed into a murder.

tobias saw a bit of flora's hair, and dragged her to jacob.

"she's here, and you can make a new princess" he said, and pretended to bow.

tecna looked around: shouldn't the coach look what was happening? flora was about to be raped, for heaven's sake!

"timmy, do something" she wispered to timmy, who was pale. he was worried that jacob tried to do the same with tecna!

flora was dragged into the changing room, and everybody was death-pale.

"helia won't like this" brandon said, and they heard flora scream. bloom fainted.(sorry for the rape-part, but i think flora's so beautiful, that it would be hard for boys to not try.)

* * *

after school, flora was back, and paler than ever. tecna thought she was paler then helia, and she could bet helia was going to be either angry, or sad, or disgusted.

"how am i going to tell father?" flora worried.

"how are you going to tell helia" musa said, and flora paled even more, if possible.

"what if i get pregnant? how am i ging to tell the baby that it's a child of rape?! flora panicked.

"you're not going to keep the baby, right?" layla said, worried. she was kidding, flora couldn't let the child be born, right? she was still in school!

"i'm sick, i think" riven said, and brandon looked sad.

timmy thought she could use a pregnancy test, but he didn't dare tell it.

"helia's going to kill me, for sure, i'm so sure of it" flora panicked again.

"don't worry, okay?" tecna said, and lied an arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"we'll support you all the way, come on, we better talk to helia, and your dad about this, and let them calm down, and then it's going to be okay" stella said, and tecna shoot an angry look.

* * *

helia was in his room, exhausted. he had been needed to stay home, since helios was so bad at school, that his mum forced helia to try to teach him.

it was easier said than done, he thought. helios was hopeless, and hana who ran around didn't made it better.

he suddenly heard someone knock on the door, and he got up from his bed, and went downstairs.

when he opened, he was surprised to see flora.

"hi flora, come in, what's the matter?" he asked, when he saw tears on her cheeks.

"helia, i have to tell you something that you don't like" she said, taking a deep breath. he was really woried now. was she going to break up with him?

"helia, you know that boy, jacob?" she asked. he only nodded, to scared to talk.

"today at gym, he was in the same class, and he... he... "she couldn't get it out. she started to cry hysterically.

"flora, take a deep breath, and say it" helia said, wanting to get over it. the more she waited, he felt his heart brake.

she had talked about jacob.

she was in love with him, for sure, and now she was going to tell helia that.

"flora, tell me" helia said. flora took another deep breath when she said it.

"i was raped"

helia couldn't talk any more, he was full of anger, and hate.

"did you got pregnant?" he asked her.

"i don't know, i hope not, i don't want to be with his child" flora said, and bursted out crying. helia hugged her.

"you can always get an abortion" he told her, but regretted it.

"helia, i won't murder someone, i wont. if i get pregnant, i will let the child live, and then take care of it, and never tell it who's it's father" flora said, and hugged helia.

it was a long silence, and then helia asked.

"how are you going to tell your dad?"

"i have to tell him, right?" flora asked.

"i'll follow you, come on" he got up, and flora did the same. they walked to flora's house, where her sister,rose was out.

"rose! you should be in bed, get in" she said to her sister, who hugged her, and ran in.

"dad!" flora yelled, ans squeesed helia's hand.

"hi,dear, are you alright?" he asked when he saw the tears on his daughter's cheeks.

"dad, a boy in school, he..." flora cried harder, and helia said the rest.

"she got raped, sir. of a boy named jacob" helia said.

"oh,my god, flora!" rose yelled, and flora hugged her, and cried.

"i'm sorry, dad, i'm sorry" flora said again and again.

"i didn't mean to be like mum" she said, and her dad looked sad.

"we have to know if you're pregnant, and if, we're going to talk about what we'll do with the child" he said, and took his oldest daughter's hands.

"flora, i have to to home,now. i'll come over tomorrow, and see how you are doing" bye, sweeteheart" helia said, and kissed her on the cheek.

i hope you'll be good, princess"

"don't call me princess, that's what jacob call me" flora said, and cried harder.

"flora, you think you can make it for buying a pregnancy test?" helia asked.

"if you come with me"

"alright" he followed her, and twenty minutes later, they were back.

"okay, you know how to do this, go and do it, and then we wait" helia said, and handed flora a pregnancy test.

"please, let it be empty,please!" flora wispered.

ten minutes later, she was on the floor, crying. positive, it was positive. she was pregnant.

"flora, how are you? what did the test say?" helia asked her on the other side of the bathroom door.

"helia..." she opened the door, and hugged him. "it was positive!" she cried. helia just stood there, numb.

his cell phone rang, but he ignored it. he was ignoring anything but his girlfriend.

"how did it go?" her dad's voice shouted.

he came over, and understood exactly. his daughter was pregnant.

"what will you do,flora?" he asked her.

"i will keep it. i don't want to kill a child, i would feel so guilty" flora said, and cried.

" alright, but we'll never tell it who's it's father" helia said, and took up his cell phose, and saw that it was his dad who had called before.

"i have to go home,flora, i'll come tomorrow. don't tell the girls, this is better to say eye to eye that on the phone, okay?" helia said, and hugged her.

"alright,helia. don't you worry, i'm sure i will be fine" flora said, and kissed his cheek.

"i hope they will take it good" rose said.

"they won't take it good, hunny" flora said to her sister.

"let's hope he won't try again" she wispered, and helia went home.

* * *

**hi, i'm sorry for the raping part, but i heard my brother say that if he was helia, he would rape flora. a just took his idea.**

**don't hate me, please! the kid maybe gets to be very kind, maybe. i won't tell anything about it, right now.**

**sorry for the long wait, okay? i'll try to whrite faster,i promise, or else you can spank me, well, that will teach me a lesson (i suck at school, so it maybe can learn that lesson, too).**

**thanks for reading!**


	6. another fight, and beating

**hi everyone! i'm sorry for not updating in a long time (for you, you problaby think that i write every awaken hour, but i'm uploading in school, actually) so, sorry for the long wait, and again, i'm sorry for making flora raped, if you don't like it, i primise, that was the last and first time, so don't you worry.**

**well, i'm wasting your time saying things like this, on with the story!**

* * *

today bloom was sick, which was luck for flora. she couldn't tell only one by one what she and helia discovered yesterday.

" i'm so in trouble, if they find out" she thought, and waited for helia to come. since yesterdays discovery, helia was afraid that flora could get raped again, so he followed her everywhere: to school, home, to their classes, and to their dates. flora was happy that he cared about her, don't think that she don't, but it was too much, she wasn't a little girl, like her dad thought.

flora had decided to keep the baby, and then maybe leave it to an orphanage. if not, she and helia would say that the child was helia's and hers.

after all, jacob had the same haircolour as helia, so it could be a pretty good lie.

"flora, helia's here!" she heard her dad yell, and she ran dowhstairs, and grabbed her bag.

"flora, you shouldn't run, in your contition" helia told her, and hugged her.

"helia, i'm only one day pregnant, the child hasn't even started to grow yet" she told him, and kissed his cheek.

"well, i'm worried that you could kill it, and i don't know about you, but i think you would love this child, girl or boy" he told her, and took her bag.

"helia, i can take my bag, don't worry" flora said, and tried to take her bag, but helia stopped her.

"come on, we bette get going, or we'll be late" he told her, and held out his arm, she accepted, and they went away.

* * *

at school, riven was the first one, and he hoped he wasn't the only one. he knew bloom was sick, and he hoped musa wasn't sick,too.

"riven! get over here!" he heard musa's voice shout. he obeyed, like a dog.

then jacob came.

"hi, where's the princess?" he asked, and looked for flora. riven was almost ready to pin him down again, but musa held him.

"the 'princess' isn't here yet, and she'll not come to you!" riven answered, and hold musa's side.

"well, she comes now" tobias said, and pointed at flora and helia.

"princess! get over here!" tobias yelled, and flora looked frightened. helia held her closer, and protective.

"touch her, and it will be the last thing you do to her!" helia threated.

"so, you found out what she did yesterday?" jacob said.

"what **_i _**did? you did it, i didn't wanted to! that is called rape, if you know!" flora yelled, furiously.

"i didn't rape you! i made you mine" jascob said, and took her hand. helia pressed his knuckles together and was ready to jump on him.

"i am no-ones! except helia's, and my dad's" flora said, and let go of jacob's hand.

than suddenly, jacob was on the floor, with riven over him, hitting him in the face, kicking him, beating the crap out of him. helia joined soon.

"guys,stop it!" musa yelled, and flora started to cry.

"right...(hit) listen to...(hit)... the prin(hit)cess" jacob said through hits of both boys. his lip started to bleed, and the bell rang, but no-one cared, they were interested in the fight.

luckily, a teacher came, and took both helia and riven by their ears.

"both of you! go to the principal! especially you, mr. lassiter(i made up helia's surname, yes, she's talking to helia)

you are a good man, why suddenly start to kill someone! your parents are very proud of tyou, but they won't when they hear about this! go, and you, mr travolta

(i took riven's surname from grease, the guy who plays danny, john travolta), this isn't the first time you're caught fighting, remember the last time?" the teacher said, and let go of their ears.

"i was protecting my girlfriend" helia said.

"i helped him" riven said.

"go! now, and then, you go home right away!" she yelled, and both helia and riven went to the principal.

"everyone! into class!" the teacher yelled for the rest.

the others had come when the fight was, so everyone was there, except bloom.

"come on, we don't want to be caught" sky said.

"flora, what started the fight?" layla asked, as jacob got up, and started to come over to them.

"tobias, get the girl" he ordered, and tobias ran over, and took flora's hand, but nabu took her other, and dragged her free.

"thank you nabu" flora said, and hugged him. layla didn't minded, because nabu tried to protect flora, not love with her.

"come on, we better get in" musa said, and remembered that she was in the same class as tobias.

* * *

this day was horrible, first he was like a dog today, for musa, and then, flora got in trouble, and now, he was sent home.

this had to be the worst day.

even helia, who never fight, or gets in trouble, got sent home, for getting punished.

he counted to ten, before going to the bank, and home, riven passed the road, and stood in front of hin furious father, with laura behind him.

he counted to ten again, before running for his life.

* * *

"i just tried to protect flora" helia said, and ducked his father's hand, who attempted to smite him, but missed.

"protect? you're worser than your brother!" his dad yelled, trying to get helia again, but missed again.

"i'm not worser than helios!" helia yelled, and ran up to his room, with his dad behind.

"how could i get two boys, that are both criminal?" his dad yelled, and got helia's hand, and tried to drag him out from his room.

"it wasn't a crime! it was heroic" helia shouted, and his hand slipped, and he fell in to his room and landed on the floor, and quickly locked

the door.

his dad barged on the door, and the door almost broke.

helia jumped out of the window, and run to the woods.

* * *

"flora, are you alright?" timmy asked. she was in the same class as him, and they had math right now.

"yes, timmy, i am perfectly fine, but helia got sent home, and i'm worried about him" she answered.

"well, i can follow you home, if you like" timmy offered, but she refused.

"no, timmy' i'm fine" she said, and took her belongigns, and got out, even if the class hadn't ended yet. the teacher didn't say anything.

"i hope helia won't get in trouble" she thought, and walked out of school, beacuse she needed some air, she felt like the boys was killed, and she had to watch.

"i better get home, this is not a good day for me" flora said to herself, and walked home.

home, it was quiet. too quiet for a girl and a father to live in. flora walked in, and saw that she was home alone. she heard chaos in helia's house, and she ran to them.

* * *

inside, it wasn't like outside. helia ran around, his dad after, and hana cried, and helios cheered for their dad. their mum was at work, so she didn't knew what the men did in her home.

when flora came in, she had todick fora vase, that flyed,and crashed.

"oh, hi flora, what brings you here?" helios asked, after she had got up.

"what's happening?" she asked him.

"helia got sent home from school, and dad yells he's criminal" helios answered.

"it wasn't a crime!" they heard helia yell, while running up to his room, again. hana cried, so flora picked her up, and started to rocking her.

"shhhh....." flora hushed her, and hana became silent. but, upstairs, it wasn't quiet, it was yelling, banging, screams, and more things that was heard.

"do you think helia will survive this?" flora asked helios, ans saw that he shook his head.

"only if mum comes soon, or we'll have a furenal" he answered,and took hana from her, and sat her on the sofa. they heard a key in the lock,and understood that there soon was going to be quiet, for awhile.

and they were right, it was their mum.

"hi, helios, oh, hi flora, what brings you here?" she asked, and they heard a scream, and a thump, then it became quiet for a while. helios ran up, and his mum quickly followed.

after ten minutes, they came down,with helia, bleeding from his nose, and lip, with a black eye.

"oh, helia, what happened?"flora hurriedly asked, but he couldn't answer.

"don't worry,flora,he'll be fine, but he won't be at school tomorrow, though" his mum said, and tried to wipe the blood off of him.

"okey, i should go home, and, try to keep helia alive, youshould try to get the black eye away, too" she advised, stroking helia's cheek, and he smiled, and said, weakly:

"i love you".

"i love you,too" she wispered, and went home.

"i hope tomorrow, jacob can leave me alone" she said, and went to her room, got into her PJ, and got to bed.

* * *

**well, what did you think? sorry for the beating, and that ,please don't flame me!**


	7. going to city, and break up, and story

**hi! I'm updating in school, just so you know, well, i don't have anything else to say, except, i don't own winx club, only Jacob and his gang, and the teachers.**

* * *

Layla was in bed, and didn't wanted to get up, but had to, or else her parents was going to drag her down to breakfast.

"Layla! get up!" she heard her mother yell to her. she sighed, and got up. she couldn't find any reason to get up this early. it was weekend, Saturday, and it was 7 o' clock, in other words, too early.

"fine! I'm coming, just don't yell any more, or I'll be deaf" Layla shouted down. she put on a blue skirt, with pink streaks,and a orange top, with a lion on it.

she put on some sapphire earrings, which looked like eyes, and a necklace with a purple heart.

"i'm ready! can i please get to bed again?" Layla said, when the came down.

"no, eat your breakfast, and get ready, you'll meet nabu soon" her mother told her. she had a floor-length blue dress with a high collar. she had her wavy brown hair up in a high ponytail, and a golden headband with rubies on it.

"nabu? will he come here?" layla asked, and took a bite of her pancakes.

"no, we'll meet him in town today, where we are going to meet some friends of mine" her mother answered,sitting down next to her daughter.

"please! not again! can't we do something fun? like going to the skate park?" Layla asked, and took a sip of her orange juice.

"if you want to, i can call your other friends, and they can come with you" her mum said, too tired to fight her daughter.

"yes!" Layla shouted, and ran up.

* * *

two hours later, the whole group was in the town, and walked around. Stella wanted to go shopping, of course, and Brandon followed her.

musa wanted to hit a disco, but riven didn't want to dance.

helia didn't let flora do nearly anything, since he was well again, he was super-protective now.

tecna wanted to go and buy a new computer game, and needed to buy fish food for Roxy. Timmy followed her to his favourite data-shop

bloom wanted to go home and rest, she was still a bit sick, but sky wanted to be with her, so she just followed Stella.

layla wanted to go to a gym, and nabu wanted to look at her, so they went to a famous gym.

"are you sure you're alright? i mean, after that, i think you should go home" flora told helia, and hugged his arm.

"I'm more worried about you and the kid" he whispered.

"hey flora, what happened when you got raped? did you got pregnant or not?" Stella suddenly asked before Brandon could stop her.

"well," she said, and figured out that she wanted to tell them all at the same time, so she waited before everyone was back.

"i tell you when everybody are gathered" she said, and Stella nodded, and dragged Brandon to a store.

"flora, are you?" bloom asked.

"i said, I'll tell you when everybody is with us, i don't want to repeat" she answered, seeing bloom pout, and sit on a bench. sky sat next to her.

sky, don't you think we should get home?" she asked, she was tired, so she rested her head on his shoulder.

"do you want to go home?" he asked.

"i want to, but i too want to know if flora's pregnant or not" she said, she was curious.

"if she doesn't want to tell you, don't force her, okay?" sky said.

"but i want to know" bloom said again, she would force flora, if she didn't tell.

"don't force her, that would be like someone would force you to kiss me" sky said to her.

"you don't want to kiss me anymore?" bloom said in a angry voice.

"yes, but not forced to, i mean, i love you, but you can't force someone to love somebody, the same with secrets, no one forced you to tell me that you loved me, right?" he asked, and looked a bit angry.

"i forced myself, and if flora says that she want to keep it a secret, then I'll just force her, i want to know the answer, i was, for heaven's sake with her in the gym! i have a right!" she yelled at him.

"you don't have a right! what if you got pregnant? would you just tell the whole world that you were raped, and got pregnant? how would that feel?" he yelled, and some people were staring at them. the group had come back to see what was going on, but neither bloom or sky saw them.

"bloom, sky, what's happening?" musa asked, but bloom and sky ignored her, they just glared at each oher.

"bloom, it's over!" he finally yelled, and flora left out a shocking gasp.

"is it because of me, that i don't tell you?" she asked, but no one answered, they just glared, and sky was about to say something, when bloom slapped him.

flora left out a little scream, and tecna and Layla gasped. musa didn't do anything, she had slapped riven when he was acting like a jerk last time, but she didn't broke up with him. Stella was about to faint, it looked like, and tecna just stood there, paralyzed, and saw that some people had stopped just to look at them.

"ehh,guys, were being watched" she finally said when she found her voice. bloom and sky stopped glaring, and just looked at the people that stared at them.

"what" sky snapped at the people, and they walked away.

" we better get home" Layla said, and saw her mum with her friend, and waved to her to come over.

"mum, can we get home, now? layla asked when her mum had come to her. she only nodded.

"girls, boys? it's time to get home" Layla said, and Brandon started to drag sky away, and flora dragged away bloom.

"I'll never go to the city again with you guys" musa said. no one responded.

"i'll get home, okay?" flora aske, but bloom stopped her.

"are you pregnant or not?" she asked. flora whispered.

"yes, i am".

"why didn't you told us?" bloom whispered back.

"i couldn't tell you all there, or else the others would have found out" flora said.

"who others?"

"Layla's mum, and the other people that stood there" flora answered.

"what are you two whispering about?" stella asked, and walked up to them.

"flora's pregnant" bloom said. flora elbowed her a little, but didn't so it hurted.

"you're pregnant?" stella asked, and flora nodded. the other have heard, and saw flora nod, so now they knew, but not the boys.

"does helia know this?" layla asked, and saw flora nod once more.

"he followed me when i bought a pregnancy test" she told them.

"how brave, no other guy would do that" tecna said.

"we figured out, that, i will keep the child, and we'll say that helia is it's father, and not Jacob" flora said.

"what are you kids talking about? who's pregnant?" layla's mum asked, and the girls paled. they had forgot that Layla's mum was there.

"flora is" stella said, and layla pinched her. layla's mum stopped, and looked shocked.

"does your mum and dad know about this?" Layla's mum asked.

"i don't have a mother, and, yes, my father knows" flora answered.

"where's your mother, flora?" musa asked, and flora fell silent.

"she's not home" she answered quietly.

"where is she?" bloom asked, and lay an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"it's better i tell you, right?" flora sighed. she haven't told anyone about her mother, not even helia.

"my mother was seventeen when she met my father, and they fell in love, but when they were getting married, my grandmother forbid my mum to marrying my dad.

they eloped, and married, but my mum got so sad, that she started to drink. she became mad.

she raped people, my father included, and that's how i got to. mum started to take drugs, and it became worse. when she had born rose, she had enough.

she drank herself to death, and my dad miss her much. he doesn't want me or rose to be like that, so i was a little worried when i got pregnant.

i thought i looked like mum, raped, pregnant" flora told them, and started to cry.

"oh, flora, i didn't mean..." musa said, and started to comfort flora.

"we better get home" layla said, and they got home.

"flora, do you want someone to follow you home?" tecna asked.

"no, please, but thanks, tecna, I'll just go to helia" flora said, and went to helia.

"helia, can i come in?" flora knocked on the door and said.

"flora! are you alright?" he asked scared.

"yes, i told the girls about my mum, and it was just so, emotional, and i miss her, and is ashamed of her" she told helia, and hugged him.

"don't tell me, f you don't want to, you could just say you didn't wanted to talk about it" he said, and picked her up bridal style.

"come, we can go into my room" he carried her up, and placd her on his bed. helios was already asleep.

"heliaos, get out!" helia said, waking his brother.

"huh?" helios grunted, and fell out of the bed.

"helia! don't wake me up, alright?!" helios said, mad, and rubbed his back head, where he had hit himself on the bed.

"flora will sleep there, so get out" helia said.

"helia, i wouldn't, it's Helios bed, not mine" she said.

"no,no, you can take it, i'll just sleep on the couch" helios said, and headed down.

"helia, i shouldn't" she said, put helia put her on the bed, and lied down beside her.

"just sleep, okay, tomorrow you can go home, tonight, i just don't want you to sleep on your own" he said.

flora's eyes widened.

"not that way,flora, i mean sleep next to each other, not rape" he said, and lied an arm around her, and kissed her fore head.

"what happened to sky?" flora asked.

"he and bloom broke up" helia said, and told her that sky said it on their way home.

"i guessed that" flora said, and closed her eyes. in five minutes, she was asleep.

helia went to his bed, and fell asleep,too.

* * *

**sorry for short chapter, but I'm updating in school, so i don't had much time. **

**sorry everyone! trying to do the next chapter longer (and will surely not succeed) anyway, thanks for taking your time, i really appreciate that, and i want to give credit for**

**SWEEtHaZeLnUT, musanadriven101, animamood804, cute musa, bloomandsky4ever,bizziebloom13, hana no hikari, mermaidmelody3 and loveless naraku-kawaii-**

**for reviewing, and giving me support, whitout their interest, i wouldn't have updated this chapter.**

**love ye all! *kisses, and hugs everyone* you're my best friend, sorry, everyone else, but SWEEtHaZeLnUT is my best friend on his whole site! love you, darling!**


	8. sleepover, and truth and dare

**hi! I'm really sorry for not updating in years (not really, but a long time) i have noticed that i update almost everyday in school,so I'll try to see how i do home to write. send nice reviews, if you want, or flames, just tell me what you think of it, or if something was bad.**

* * *

Stella was home, tired. it was a hard day in school, and she had got an F on a test they had today. she hated math, so she was bad at it. flora usually gave her answers, but stella hadn't forced her this time, since flora was pregnant.

flora. pregnant. was it even possible for such a young girl? she though, when she heard the phone. she picked up. it was musa.

"hey,Stella, i just want to ask, did you see bloom today?" musa asked.

"no, musa, why do you ask?" stella asked.

"she seemed so angry,and she barely talked at history, and she's pretty good,but today, she was quiet" musa told her.

stella remembered that bloom had been grumpy on math today, and had skipped answering the questions.

"yeah, on math, she was very down, could it be because of sky, maybe?" Stella said, and wondered. if it was sky, she had to talk to bloom.

" i hope it isn't about sky, i hope it's okay, maybe she has her period now?" musa suggested.

"it isn't her period, i know when hers comes, and it's not now" Stella explained to musa.

"ok, i was just worried about her, see you tomorrow at school,right?" musa said.

"yes, see ya!" Stella said and hung up.

"musa's worried, then it have to be something serious" stella thought.

* * *

"mum,it's not about sky" bloom said to her mum, who had,too, seen that her daughter was not herself.

"then, what is it that can make you so depressed?" Miriam asked, as she hugged bloom.

"nothing mum, i'm fine" bloom said. but in fact, she wasn't. after what happened between her and sky, she felt sad and guilt.

"bloom, i think you should be with your friends, i think you have been a little to little time with them" Miriam said, and picked up the phone.

"alright, i think we can have a little sleepover this weekend" bloom said, and called the girls.

* * *

"hi girls, come in" tecna said, and let the girls and boys in. they were sleeping at tecna this time.

"how are you feeling, flora?" Layla asked, and hugged her best friend.

"i'm feeling alright now, thanks layla" flora answered, and held her stomach. it had started to show a little now.

"are you sure? you can always go home" riven said. Timmy,Stella,helia,and bloom looked like they had been slapped. "what?" riven asked.

"are you caring about flora?" Stella asked. "yes, something wrong?" he asked, and hugged musa.

"no, nothing, it'sjust shocking" helia said, and held flora, who picked something from her bag. it was an album.

"what's that,flora?" layla asked,when flora opened the album. it was pictures of a brown haired woman, who looked exactly like flora, but she held a little baby in her arms, and next to the woman, there stood flora's father.

"is that your mum?" timmy asked,when they heard a barking from downstairs. tecna gave a loud sigh.

"artu, i forgot that it was my turn today, wait, it's roxy who should do that, not me" she said, and stood up to call on her little sister.

"ROXY! take care of your dog!" tecna yelled down to the other pink-haired girl.

nobody answered. tecna yelled again on Roxy, but, no answer again.

"ROXY! i won't yell again! take care of artu!" she yelled before slamming the door inside when she walked in again.

"isn't she home?" branson asked, and looked at flora's pictures again.

"flora, who's that woman?" helia asked, looking at them,too.

"that's my mum,and the little girl there, that's me" flora answered,and pointed at a picture with flora, and her mum.

"you look like your mum exactly" Layla pointed out.

"except that part that her mother was a..." musa said before stopping herself, when she saw a tear in flora's eye.

"oh, sorry,darling" musa apologized.

"it's okay" flora said, and hugged musa.

"i'm tired, are you?" layla asked, and yawned.

"i'm not, and i will not think of sleeping yet, it's too early" bloom said,and moved her sleeping bag as far from sky's as possible. he sighed, and moved his, too.

"what's with you two? you have been like that the whole week" musa said,and riven pinched her, so she would be quiet.

"well, **i **can't believe that tecna invited him here" bloom pointed out, when Roxy came in.

" what is it, tecna?"she said.

"it's your time to go out with artu, Roxy, remember?" tecna pointed out.

"yes, but dad said he would go out with him tonight" roxy said, and stuck her tounge out to her older sister.

"tecna, how come that roxy don't look like your dad?" stella asked, and both siblings looked at her.

"i don't know, our mum died, maybe she had pink hair,so we got it"tecna answered, and Roxy went out of the room.

"well, it's time to sleep, i think" helia said.

"helia, just because flora's preggy, it doesn't mean that we have to sleep at five!" riven said, sarcastically.

"i didn't said she was going to sleep at five, just, so she won't get too tired" helia told him, and hugged flora.

"helia, you are a protective father, but now you're overreacting" layla said.

"I'm not the father, and i wish it was my child, but how much i can wish, it won't happen, it will always be Jacob's kid" helia told her, and flora lied down.

"helia, it's your daughter or son, not his" flora reassured him.

"it's not my kid" helia said, again.

"wow, helia's stubborn" timmy said, and laughed at his best friend.

"what's so funny?" Layla asked, Timmy stopped laughing, and started to roll out his sleeping bag.

"guys, remember last time we slept together at Stella?" sky asked.

"yeah, wonder who that old woman was?" musa asked.

"whoever it was, she wasn't anyone's parents trying to scare you out of your skin" nabu said, and crumbled closer to layla.

"no, she was a cannibal, who's eating her guests" Stella said, and pushed Brandon down in her sleeping bag.

"well, Layla got a good scare, she was so pale, i could see her face like it was the moon" Brandon said, and felt something that stinged. Layla had pinched him with her claw-like nails.

"aw, that hurts,Layla, can you let go, please?" Brandon said, more like begged.

"not until you apologize" she said, and pinched him harder.

"alright, sorry, I'm sorry, please, let go of me now, please!!!" he almost yelled.

"Layla, let go of him" nabu said, and Layla let go, leaving Brandon rub his arm.

"what should we do? I'm bored" Stella said, and massaged Brandon's arm.

"well, we can wait for artu and Roxy to get home, and then throw rocks at artu" riven suggested, but he got voted down.

"well, the girls won't do any jokes, they are too scared" sky said, and shut up when he saw the girls faces.

"we can wait until tecna's dad comes in, and then we can splash water on his face" bloom suggested.

or we can yell thet someone have fell out of the window, and when he looks to see who, we can knock him out and push him out if the window" Stella said.

"or we can say that the room is burning, and when he comes in, we lock him in, and don't let him out for the night" flora said, sleepy.

"i could steal the remote control, and when he's watching TV, i can change the volume, silencing it, louding it, and so" musa said, and laughed.

"we can also pretend to start a fight, and when he comes in, we knock him out, and strangle him" tecna said, and laughed so hard she could hardly breath.

"or i can drop a heavy weight in his head, and then we can throw him out of the house, and let him sleep on the grounds" Layla said. the boys looked at them in shock.

"ehhmmm.... no, what if we gets caught? we would be sent home, and get punished" sky said, nervously.

"cowards" Stella said.

"we're not cowards, we're brave men in our fifties, and married to royal queens" riven said, and the guys agreed. the grils just laughed at them.

only in your dreams, riven, and you're not fifty" bloom laughed.

"i miss the time when we were kids, and played princesses and heroes" sky said.

"yeah, i always was the dragon, and you always defeated me" helia pointed out, and everyone laughed at him.

"that's becauase you were the weakest guy in pre-school, helia" riven said.

"well, flora was the popular, but she had glasses, and the same with me, except the coolest guy, i was the nerdiest and ugliest" Timmy said, and Stella snorted.

"i too had glasses, and i got bullied, remeber when i was thirteen?" she said, and flora smiled.

"when you got your first love, or when you spilled tomato sauce on your new school uniform?" helia asked.

"both" stella answered. everyone started to laugh.

"well, that was fun, remember when i got my first detention?" helia asked.

"which one? the one last year, or in your whole life?" brandon asked.

"my whole life" helia answered, and everyone started to laugh.

"you tied flora up, and then the bell rang, and you forgot to tie her up" musa said, and laughed so she could hardly breath.

"don't remind me, they found out in the end of the day where i was, and they couldn't untie me, cause you had tied such a hard knot, so they needed to cut the bands off of me" flora said, and laughed.

"hey! i was in the scouts, of course i could tie hard" helia defended himself.

"well, you got detention, and a paper home, what happened later?" flora asked.

"well, i got grounded, and smacked by mum's spoon, she have a tree-spoon, and she use that to punish us kids, but i simply got away, and mum thought Helios was me, so he got smacked instead" helia told them, and remembered that as if it was yesterday.

"well, when i got punished for my first time, i only got a clip around the ear, and sent up to my room for ten minutes" brandon told them.

"wow, you gets away easily, right?" layla said.

"yeah, pretty much" he answered, keeping himself away from her as far as possible.

"well, my punishments used to be grounded, but sunce i turned to a teenagerm i only get warnings now" musa said.

"i get grounded, smacked, locked up in my room, and no dinner" layla and naby said at the same time.

"are you two twins?" flora asked.

"no" they answered at the same time again.

"well, it sounds like it" bloom said.

"but we aren't" nabu said, and raised a hand, for stopping layla to say the same thing.

"why are we talking about our punishments?" tecna asked, and timmy only nodded.

"i don't know, but i want to play truth or dare" riven said, and laughed.

"well, i think i have an old pepsi-bottle somewhere" tecna said, and picked up one.

"okay, spin the bottle, tec" flora said.

"okay, here it goes" tecna said, and spun it, it landed on brandon.

"okay brandon, truth or dare?" she asked him. he thought for a moment, then he said.

"i take truth"

"okay, have you ever dyed your hair?" tecna asked, and thought that it sounded dumb.

"no, my turn!" brandon said, and spun the bottle. it landed on stella.

"stella, truth or dare?" he asked.

"i take dare" she aid, and flicked her hair.

"okay, go to the balcony, take of your panties, and throw them out of the window" he ordered, and the others laughed as there were no tomorrow.

"but, brandon, i don't want to" stella said, and did puppy eyes.

"stella, it's a dare, you have to" layla said.

"alright, but if someone sees me, i will say that it was flora" stella said.

"why me?" flora asked.

"because yoy're pregnant, you can say that you got pregnant today" stella answered, and got a murderous look from helia.

"don't say that, or you'll get thworn out of the window" he said coldly.

"crush the window, and you pay for it" tecna said.

"guys! please, another day, please" flora said.

"okay, flora" helia said, and kissed her.

"aww, someone's in love" stella teased.

"do your dare, stella" brandon said sternly.

"okay, please, don't let anyone's parents see me" stella prayed, and went out in the balcony. tecna drewed the curtains.

"we won't look" she said.

"why not?" riven said.

"because it's her body, and we wouldn't like if someone saw our bare body, right?" bloom asked.

"well, jacob's seen flora's" helia said. flora shivered.

"sorry" helia said, and hugged her"

"well, we better get to sleep, i'm tired" layla said.

"we have to wait for stella" brandon said, then they all heard a voice apologize to someone.

"oh, i'm so sorry, maam, it was your son's idea, he was raping me" stella's voice was heard saying. brandon's face turned pale.

"well, tell him that he should keep himself to flora, and not others" they heard a voice, which helia recognized as his mum's voice.

"what does the world have against me?" he asked quietly.

"maybe your looks, that you have long hair, and is a boy" tecna said, and saw helia rush out of the room.

"he's in trouble" flora said, sad.

"well, he'll be sleeping on his stomach tonight, if i know his mum right" flora said, and lied down.

"i',m tired, we should get to bed, now" tecna said, and got to sleep. everyone else followed, and ten minutes later, they were all asleep, except helia, who was running for his life.

* * *

**hi, this chapter took some days, but i think it turned good. with help of my brother, i did the truth or dare part, and now, good and bad news:**

**good wews: my brother's graduating!only some months left now! finally i get rid or him! finally he'll shut up that helia is doing the wrong things with flora! finally he's gone! sing along!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he's gone, heeeeee's gone! finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**bad news: i'm grouded from the computer for a month, so , i'll whrite in schol (again).**

**bad news 2: my brother haven't found a house**

**"bad news 3: season 4 of winx club have ended. (cries a river)**

**good news: i have finally seen edward scissorhands! only betlejuice now, then i have seen seven tim burton movies!(charlie and the chocklate factory counts) good reading!**

**and credit goes to:**

**SWEEtHaZeLnUT, musanadriven101, animamood804, cute musa, bloomandsky4ever,bizziebloom13, hana no hikari, mermaidmelody3 and loveless naraku-kawaii- for reviewing this story so far!**

**and again, ****SWEEtHaZeLnUT is my best friend in this site! love yam sweetheart! can't wait to read your wonderful reviews!**


	9. welcome, little one!

**hi everyone! sorry for not updating for days, but i was on school trip, and just came back.**

**anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy. i got a new reader, xXKonataKickXx, who said he/she really liked this, and i say, thank you! this chapter is dedicated to you, and to SWEEEtHaZeLnUT, my best friend. read their stories, they will be very happy, i bet. well, enough chit-chat, let's read, shall we?**

* * *

(note: I'll jump a few months now, so they will soon celebrate Christmas)

today musa was fixing the Christmas tree. it was only a few days to Christmas, and she was celebrating it with all her friends. they were coming soon, and helping her.

just then, the doorbell rang. musa answered it. there she was greeted by a big ball. but the ball had flora's head, and flora's body. she was seven months now.

"hi flora, and hi, little one" musa greeted flora and the kid. helia came just after flora.

"hi helia, wonder if everyone gonna fit here? flora take most of the space" musa joked, and saw the others come, and greeted them,too.

bloom and sky wasn't invited, cause' they fought everyday now, they tried to stay away, but as soon as they saw each other, they started. it was like something made them fight.

"hi musa, how are you,princess?" riven asked, holding up a mistletoe.

"oh,riven, here you go" musa said, and kissed him. riven groaned, and kissed back.

"musa, stop making out, it's I and Brandon who's doing that first" they heard stella's voice say, and they broke apart.

"finally!" tecna said, and took up a ball, and hang it in the tree.

"come, we'll all do it!" Layla said, and started to help with the candles. flora baked gingerbread's, and helia helped with the candles, which he didn't handle it, so he was soon tied up with candles, and the others laughing.

"helia, we could use you as a tree" Timmy laughed, and hang a ball on Helia's ear. helia shake the ball off.

"could you help me, instead of teasing?" he said, and tried to walk, but fell. flora laughed from the oven, where she baked. she went to them, and untied helia.

"helia, you should stay away from the tree, you can help me with the ginger breads, I'm doing a gingerbread house, care to help?" she asked, as sweetly as she could. helia nodded, and walk with her.

"helia! the candle's in your hair" layla shouted, he shaked them off, and tossed them to riven. riven set them up.

"riven, have you got Christmas presents?" musa asked.

"yes, to everyone, as always, you know that, musa" he answered, and picked up a small Christmas present, and gave it to musa.

"wait til' tonight" he told her, and kissed her on the cheek. she touched her cheek, and then touched her lips.

"riven, of course I'll wait until this evening, everyone waits til' them, as always" she repeated to him.

stella was painting her nails, and brandon was carrying things so layla could put them in the tree.

"stella! you could get useful here!" nabu shouted.

"what?" she asked, rudely.

"where should we put the balls to match?" musa asked, and turned on a radio, that was playing jingle bells (i know, i'm childish, i just think that song is sooo cute and funny) and sung along.

flora was on the kitchen, baking ginger breads."wow, Christmas is really fun" Stella said, breathing hard.

yeah, and now, let's continue" nabu said.

flora went back to cooking, and baking, and soon, the house smelled wonderful from ginger breads.

"girls! the cookies and gingerbreads are ready!" flora called.

"nothing for us boys?" timmy asked.

"no, the kid needs those" flora said, and pointed at some ginger breads that were left.

"nothing for the daddy?" helia smirked. he knew flora would say no, but he loved to tease her, or joke with her.

to his surprise, flora handed him three ginger breads. he took one.

the guys looked like they had been slapped.

"you say 'nothing for us guys', and then you give helia? unfair!" riven called out.

"he needs them, if he's going to help me... ahhh!!!!!" she yelled suddenly. helia stopped eating, as the rest of the girls. stella rushed to her and mentally screamed to her stomach.

"push!push!push!" she yelled, and brandon covered her mouth.

"stella, it's not time yet, is it?" brandon asked, and looked at helia.

"she's eight months, so it could be" (sorry, i'm not very good at writing exactly, when she's giving birth, so i made her eight months now, even if she isn't in real life, i know) helia said, and walked over to flora, who screamed.

"flora..." he said quietly, but couldn't say anymore, cause flora yelled at him.

"IT'S TIME! GET THE HOSPITAL!" she screamed, and sat down on the floor.

"girls, can you help me? i don't know, you girls know, or?" helia asked.

"helia, you have a sister, didn't you were with them when hana was born, or what?" layla asked, and helped her best friend up.

"no, i was fifteen, i hate naked women" helia told them.

"well, you made flora pregnant, so you must..." riven said, but was interrupted of helia.

"I. DID. NOT. MAKE. FLORA. PREGNANT!" he yelled, and helped layla to carry flora.

"brandon, go get flora's dad!" stella shouted, but brandon was away already, running to flora's house.

* * *

at flora's house, rose was reading a comic of her favourite show, tom and Jerry* when Brandon knocked. she opened, and saw him panting, with his hands on his knees.

"hi brandon, flora's not home, she's at musa, you should be there too" rose said.

"hi rose, is your father home?" brandon asked though panting.

"yes, DAD!" rose yelled up, and flora's dad came down.

"wgat is it, rose?" he asked, and saw the panting brandon.

"flora... kid... birth" was the only thing he could say.

"flora's getting it now?" her dad said, and looked at him, who nodded.

"rose, stay here, i'll be gone a few hours, see you later, okay?" flora's dad said, and followed brandon.

* * *

at musa's, musa's dad had come home, and helped flora to the hospital, where she was now, and helia with her. the others had to stay outside, and wait.

"wow, flora's kid is getting out only a week before christmas, lucky kid" stella said.

"well, she was eight months, and you usually get birth at that time, i was born a month early" timmy said, hugging tecna.

five hours later, most of them were asleep, and flora's dad and brandon had come, and was with them.

suddenly, helia came out. everyone woke up, and saw him, and was exited.

"what is it? how is it? how's flora? what is it?" everyone shouted, and helia silenced them.

"it's a boy" he simply said. flora's dad walked in, and helia stayed outside.

"he's going to be named Philip" helia said, and smiled.

"philip?" stella asked. helia nodded.

"what a gorgeous name" musa said, and smiled, when flora, her dad, and little philip walked out.

"everyone, this is philip, helia's and my son" flora announced.

stella was the first one to look at him.

"what a cutie" she cooed to philip, who looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"what's his full name?" tecna asked.

"philip john michael" flora said, and looked at philip.

"how adorable names, flora" tecna said, and held philip, who laughed. helia smiled at his son.

"flora, how will you do with school?" flora's dad asked, surprising everyone. they had forgot he was there.

"i don't know, dad, i don't know" flora said, and looked at him.

"you should at least stay home until summer, then we'll figure out" he said. flora nodded.

"helia, you could take care of him sometimes" flora said.

"sure" he said, and held philip, who dragged helia in the hair.

"well, this kid will be just like his dad" riven said, and didn't notice flora's sad look.

"that's the problem, jacob is still philip's father" flora said, and saved helia from philip.

"will you tell him?" musa asked. flora nodded. of course she was telling jacob. he have to know.

"i'll tell him as fast as we get back to school" she said, and sighed.


	10. the end

**hi guys! sorry, i have been on a school trip, and came home of Friday, so i haven't got much time, well, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

helia was home, feeding Philip. Philip was trying to puke out the food, but Helia managed to keep it in his mouth.

"gosh, you are really stubborn" Helia said to the little boy, when he finally puked up the mashed carrots on Helia.

Helia changed clothes, into a blue t-shirt, and grey jeans. then he looked at Philip again, who was trying to spit the rest out.

"stubborn like your father" helia thought. he wished Philip was his, but he couldn't be. it was impossible to change Jacob's horrible acting on flora.

as like called, flora showed up. helia opened the door, and flora kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to the little spitting kid. she laughed, and helped him eat the rest. he didn't puke at all this time, instead, he ate it, and obeyed when flora told him to open his mouth.

"thanks for the help, flora, he's impossible" helia told her. flora scooped up some more, and Philip opened again.

"i think he's really obedient" flora told him. helia looked shocked, and pretended to stare at Philip sternly, but broke out in laughter instead.

"right, you should see him as soon as you leave the house, he won't be so obedient then" helia said, making flora laugh.

"i have to go and meet the girls, will you come with me?" she asked him, holding philip, rocking him to sleep.

"sure, Philip haven't been out for the weekend" helia said, and put the baby in his blue crib. Philip made a little burp, and fell asleep.

"why haven't you let him out?" flora asked, and walked over to helia, after giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

"i was afraid he would catch a flu, or something" he answered. flora just smiled, and hugged him. helia took her by her slim waist, and carried her, bridal style , to the sofa.

"helia, do you think philip will be like you, or like jacob?" flora asked. she was afrid that her son would end up like a raper, like his daddy.

"i do hope he will be like you, but maybe he will be a little like his dad, i mean, he's a stubborn child, and strong. look on the table" helia said, and pointed. flora saw a bunch of black hair.

"did he..." flora asked, and touched the strand of hair. it was really thick, so philip must have had dragged off a lot of hair from helia. helia nodded.

"yes, it's my hair, he's a strong one" he said, and hold flora by the waist again.

"well, I've gotta go, you're coming?" she asked, and took the sleeping kid, and walked to the door. helia nodded.

"okay, let's go"

* * *

at the park, the others was, and bloom and sky were fighting.

" i didn't get to know anything, why didn't i get to know anything? because of you!" she yelled, and pointed her finger at sky.

" i didn't wanted you to know, because you would have taken it the wrong way!!!" he screamed, and glared. riven pulled sky back, and musa rolled her eyes.

"what are you tho fighting about now?" layla asked.

"sky told me that Brandon had told him that flora was pregnant, and that she was giving birth on the Christmas reunion" bloom said, and glared more.

"guys, come on, school starts soon, and today it's summer, come on, just three-four hours, then we''re done, come on" Timmy said, seeing flora and helia walk to them. little Philip was in flora's arms, sucking his thump.

"hi, are we late?" helia asked. brandon shook his head.

"you're in time exactly" tecna said, and looked at the baby, and held him.

"well, let's get inside, i don't wanna be late for last day of school" helia said.

they walked in, and flora spotted jacob, but now, she saw, he had blonde hair.

"oh, hi Jacob, you dyed your hair?" she asked. she saw him shook his head no.

"this is my true colour, i dyed it before summer, sweetheart, something wrong with that?" he asked her, and looked at Philip, carried by helia.

"you can't lie to your boy who's his dad, are you?" he asked, to flora's surprise, sweetly, and caring. she looked at him.

"he isn't your son" she said and looked at him, who stared at her.

"he is, he have my eyes, and my hair" Jacob said, and flora noticed the little blond curls on the boy's head. she was a little scared, he didn't looked at all like helia, but like his dad.

she walked back to her friends, and took Philip, and cried. helia walked over to her.

"flora? are you okay?" he asked her. then he saw Philip's hair, and looked at Jacob, and understood what it was about.

"he looks like his dad, right?" helia asked flora, and she nodded. philip dragged a little in her hair, and a piece fell off from her.

"helia, how will we say he's our son, if he doesn't looke the slightest bit like you?" she asked him, and dryed her tears.

"i don't know, flora, come on, let's go, or we'll miss the last day of school" he told her, and took her hand, and took philip, and walked in.

* * *

inside, half of the class were asleep, and the other half tryed to be awake,most of them failed. it was the speech of the principal, and even flora looked tired.

stella was asleep, and brandon rested his hand on her, and was asleep.

musa was awake, trying to get riven to wake up, since the principal stopped, cause she heard riven's snores. after being interrupted six times, the principal gave up, and send riven out, where he woke up.

philip started to cry, so helia needed to go out,too. flora stayed, asleep.

bloom ans sky fought quietly. tecna pinched bloom to shut up,and sky shut up ,too.

Layla and nabu was awake, buried in laughter, since Jacob had put lipstick on Brandon, and put an orange in front,so it looked like he kissed the orange. Brandon woke up.

"what's happening? has the old hag shut up yet?" he asked, and the whole class started to laugh, since the "old hag" was still there. helia came in, with a sleeping Philip, and thought they laughed at him.

"what's so funny?" he asked, and tecna told him, and help philip, who started to suck his thumb again. then helia just shook his head.

"Brandon,Brandon, poor confused Brandon(1)" he teased. Brandon almost hit him, when tecna hurriedly gave him Philip, stopping Brandon, since he almost hit the kid.

"don't hit a child, brandon, go back to your seat!" the principal said, and brandon and the rest sat down.

the speech continued, and the rest of the class fell asleep, and everyone woke up by the clock, that meaned that school was out for summer.

everyone rushed out, and musa sung "school's out" by alice cooper. she sung it again,again and again. even philip giggled the melody (it'shard to believe, but my albino sister giggle "sk8ter boi").

"he will be a music star, if he already can sing" tecna said, and hugged the baby. flora laughed, but stopped, when she saw jacob. walking to her,with his gang.

"hello, flora, boys, this is my son" he said to his gang. they didn't understood, and thought that jacob pinted to helia (try now to throw up, helia as jacob's son, EEEWWWW), and thought that jacob had go crazy.

"not the cat, i mean the kid" he said, and took philip. he started to cry. flora took him back, and philip stopped. flora just glared at her son's real father.

"he's not your son" she screamed at him. he looked shocked a moment, and then apologetically (try to picture that,if you can, i have a hard time trying).

well, see you after the summer, flora" he said, and kissed her cheek, and she backed off, far away from him. he walked away, and the other winx walked closer.

"why did he call helia a cat?" stella asked.

"because his hair looks like a tail, i think.

"well, this year have been great, but what about next, we should prepare,right?" brandon said.

"prepare for what?" tecna asked.

"prepare for summer" brandon cheered,and took philip, and lifted him up in the air, they all laughed.

flora looked at her child, it was a great joy,and suddenly, she didn't seemed to feel that he was a mistake, she actually feeled that he was her treasure.

* * *

**finally!!!!!! finished! complete! finite!nimemaliza! (swahili for finished), thank you all! iwill start the sequel as soon as possible!**

**(1) my friend josefin always say: lindsay,lindsay, poor confused lindsay, so i took it from her**


End file.
